Feliz Tristeza
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Existen momentos en la vida en los que primero sientes que estas en la cima, para luego caer muy bajo, estos momentos los llamo "Feliz Tristeza". Soy Sakuno Ryusaki, esta es la historia de esos momentos en mi vida y la persona que me hizo padecerlos R.E.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feliz Tristeza **_

Por: Sango-Tsunade

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece, aunque realmente lo quisiera._

_Tardía pero segura, este fic va dedicado con todo mi amor, cariño y admiración a mi Ne-chan Viridiana Fuji, por su cumpleaños. Muchas Gracias por todos estos años de amistad cibernética TQM! _

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los elementos fuera de la serie son todos de mi autoría intelectual. _

_Tenía tiempo sin regresar al ruedo, espero que de corazón lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cáp 1: Primer Momento<strong>_

_La vida está rodeada de momentos irónicos, momentos donde un cumulo de sentimientos tan contradictorios se acumulan en tu corazón y no sabes cómo definirlos. El más común de estos es el que yo llamo "Feliz Tristeza", una situación en la cual pasa algo que te hace enormemente feliz, para que momentos después te sumerjas en una profunda y total tristeza. Siempre lo he comparado con la sensación de estar en una montaña Rusa, cuando estás en la cima para luego bajar, y de nuevo volver a subir. En fin esa es la vida y nadie puede cambiar las jugarretas e impases del tramposo destino. Pero ya me van a entender mucho mejor con lo que les voy a contar._

Comenzare con un interrogatorio a mi misma:

¿Mi nombre? Sakuno Ryusaki.

¿Qué soy? Traductora para turistas y Profesora de Inglés en Seigaku, aunque quienes mes conozcan bien aun no pueden creerlo.

¿Edad? ESO NO SE PREGUNTA!, ventimuchos y ya! Es todo lo que dire!.

¿Mi historia? Esa en gran parte ustedes ya la saben, así que les contare a partir de donde se quedaron.

Después de que el idiota de Ryoma, (si antes de que pregunten leyeron bien IDIOTA, ya crecí por dios! u.u), se fuera a Estados Unidos, yo con mi tonta e ingenua mente de niña, me dije mi misma "Sakuno tienes que seguirlo, no lo puedes dejar ir así!, ese es el niño de tu vida! ", así que como la pobre boba que era y con la ayuda de mi "muy madura amiga Tomoka", me puse a estudiar ingles hasta más no poder, asistí a muchos cursos, pasaba día, tarde y noche, muchas veces día y día pues pegaba uno con otro, estudiando inglés, para seguir a mi "amor platónico".

Aclaro!, solo Tomoka, mi abuela (aunque yo no lo admitiera abiertamente, pero ella me conoce) y yo, sabíamos lo realmente obsesionada estaba con Ryoma, lo demás solo lo sospechaban y me miraban con tristeza al ver mis ojeras, pensando que no podía dormir porque se fue, en vez de porque andaba tragándome los libros con el estudio.

Muchos no conocen un rasgo de mi personalidad, yo podre ser muchas veces torpe y despistada, pero cuando me determino a hacer algo, soy tan terca que ni que me caigan las 7 plagas de Egipto me apartan de ese lugar. Mi meta para ese entonces era, recibir un certificado de Ingles avanzado y con eso rogar que ocurriera un milagro, y lograra obtener una beca para irme a Estados Unidos.

Mi abuela, bendita sea!, obro parte de ese milagro, a través de un amigo suyo, logro que me aprobaran un intercambio estudiantil, y ofreció su casa sin chistar, con tal de que mis papeles estuvieran listos rápidamente. Fue allí donde me di cuenta del alcance del amor de mi abuela por mí, no solo me acobijo cuando mis padres murieron y me sentía sola, triste, desamparada y asustada. Sino que además de criarme, estaba dispuesta a apoyar mis sueños y hacer todo lo que estuviera posible porque los lograra. En ese momento ame a mi abuela mucho más si era posible, y le agradecí al destino y a quien sea que lo dirija el habérmela puesto en el camino.

Ya tenía todo listo!, solo faltaba una firma de la embajada y me iría la semana siguiente para EUA, ya había planeado todo cuidadosamente, me asegure de llegar a la misma ciudad y muy cerca de donde vivía Ryoma con su familia, además de realizar el intercambio a su mismo instituto. Ese año escolar lo cursaría con Ryoma, y me regresaría con él para cursar nuestro último año de la secundaria aquí en Japón.

Al día siguiente, me levante desde muy temprano, fui hacia las oficinas y salió todo perfecto. Estaba tan feliz!, por fin había logrado todo por lo que tanto había trabajado. Al salir de la embajada me tropiezo con alguien de manera tan fuerte que me caí en el piso. Esa persona, apenas murmuro una disculpa, sin ni siquiera ayudarme a parar.

Al levantar la vista, veo al chico correr alcanzar su gorra que se le había caído por el golpe y se fue gritándole a una chica de cabello rubio "Amor espérame!", a lo que la chica se voltio riendo a carcajadas, se guindo de su brazo y le planto tremendo beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara se pusiera su gorra y siguieran caminando. Yo aun estaba en el suelo como hipnotizada, no sé porque no porque no podía dejar de mirar al chico, se me hacia tan familiar!. Solo cuando la chica a modo de broma, volteo su gorra hacia atrás pude despejar las dudas. Allí a simple vista estaba la gran "R", Ryoma había regresado y con compañía incluida.

Ese fue mi primer momento de "_Feliz tristeza_", el primer momento en el que me sentí después de estar en la cima bajar hacia el fondo del abismo y sin saber que podía hacer para salir de allí.

_Lágrimas, lágrimas se dejan caer_

_Es mi llanto _

_Es mi llanto _

_Una y otra vez._

_Ven a mi regresa otra vez_

_Tú te fuiste_

_Y me dejaste_

_Me dejaste caer…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué hará Sakuno?, por ahora solo yo lo sé, wahahahahaha (risa malvada) y si ustedes también quieren saber, espero su comentario, no hay nada que me incentive más a escribir. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo. <strong>_

_**Jane n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feliz Tristeza **_

Por: Sango-Tsunade

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece, aunque realmente lo quisiera._

_Tardía pero segura, este fic va dedicado con todo mi amor, cariño y admiración a mi Ne-chan Viridiana Fuji, por su cumpleaños. Muchas Gracias por todos estos años de amistad cibernética TQM!_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los elementos fuera de la serie son todos de mi autoría intelectual._

_Espero que lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cáp. 2: Segundo Momento<strong>_

Sentada en el piso, aun me encontraba en shock, lentamente me pare y ¿saben qué?, para mi sorpresa no llore, solo camine hasta mi casa aun media zombi y al pararme frente a la puerta, dentro de mí se desato una gran furia, una furia enorme!. Si no fuera, porque sabía que mi abuela me mataría, hubiera roto la puerta a golpes. Ese día, a mis 15 años de edad, decidí firmemente que mis metas serian por mí y para mí, que en tal caso, solo ayudaría y me esforzaría por alguien que realmente valiera la pena, y me hubiera apoyado en mis momentos más difíciles.

Así que "Ryoma-kun" pasó a ser el "Maldito Echizen". Hice un GRAN tiro al blanco detrás de mi puerta con un poster de él que venía en una revista. Debo decir que me divertí ¡de lo lindo! con ello, clavando sus ojos, su boca, y su "amigo sensible" aunque solo fuera imaginariamente.

Cuando mi furia disminuyo, me senté a debatir con mi misma ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida?. No tienen ni idea de lo duro que fue, pues es difícil decidir, cuando gran parte de tus decisiones han girado en torno a una persona. Pero era mi momento de ser un poco egoísta, así que después de todo lo que me había esforzado, decidí que igualmente viajaría a los EE. UU., pero ya no por Ryoma, sino por mi futuro y por ampliar mis horizontes. Conserve mi plan de regresar en un año para graduarme en Seigaku, pues sentía que me lo debía a mi misma y a mi abuela, se que la pondría muy feliz estar presente en la graduación de su nieta. Como siempre ella me apoyo, me dejo ir y como buena abuela me dijo que le pondría muchas vueltas extras, más una ración adicional de jugo de Sadaharu como al Echizen. Solo podía imaginarme todo muriéndome de la risa, mi abu ¡es lo máximo!.

Así me fui, EE. UU. ¡Fue genial!, no solo me divertí a lo grande practicando lo que había aprendido, y haciendo muchos buenos amigos. Sino que obro varios cambios en mi vida. El viaje junto a mi nueva actitud ante la vida, me permitieron crecer y cambiar. Ya no sería la misma "niña", tímida y tonta de antes. Ahora sería una "mujer", fuerte, segura e independiente.

Con ese pensamiento regrese a Japón, muchos se quedaron extrañados por el cambio, pero a la vez agradados de conocer a esta Sakuno que no sabían de donde había salido. Aun recuerdo muerta de la risa, a Eiji-sempai explorar entre mi cabeza y mis trenzas diciendo: "!Esos gringos me la cambiaron!", "!Sumirecita, le implantaron otro chip en cerebro!, ¡hay que sacárselo!". Esos fueron buenos tiempos. Si se preguntan dónde estaba en ese entonces el "maldito Echizen", estaba allí, pero yo ignorándolo olímpicamente. Se por comentarios de otros que estaba igual de extrañado que el resto y aun más porque yo ya ni le hablaba, pero como siempre por su apatía nunca dijo nada de frente así que hasta allí quedaron las cosas.

Pronto vino la graduación, Fue espectacular!, todos los del club de tennis bailaron conmigo excepto "el que no debe ser nombrado". Después cada quien tomo su rumbo, aunque regularmente nos veíamos, me había vuelto mucho más amiga de los chicos después de mi cambio y ellos por supuesto no dejaron de ir a ver a mi abuela, incluso "ya ustedes saben quien" paso una que otra vez por allí.

Con todo eso empecé la universidad, ya cumplía los 17, y decidí especializarme en turismo, basándome en lo que podía servir mi conocimiento con los idiomas, además de que me encanta ayudar y conocer nuevas personas. Analizándolo bien sentía que debía de agradecerle algo al "infeliz insecto", gracias a él tenía una herramienta para poder comer y que me llevaría a forjarme un futuro, así que para algo sirvió al final, fue como mi "tenedor" particular, útil para comer pero no indispensable. Lo último que supe de él, gracias a una de las visitas que le hizo a mi abuela, fue que volvía a EE. UU. , por un entrenador que había conocido y que ayudaría a aumentar sus habilidades en el tenis, después de eso no supe nada de el por un buen par de años, excepto por revistas y noticias que a veces se me atravesaban.

Impulsada por mi abuela, a la par de la Universidad, hice un componente docente (que es el certificado para poder dar clases sin ser necesario estudiar educación), además de cursos de otros idiomas. Ella siempre me decía: "Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, así que mejor debes seguir preparándote".

Así pasó el tiempo, ya con 22 años, estaba graduada, sin Romeo alguno a la vista, aunque uno que otro pretendiente. Comencé mis nuevos trabajos, por la mañana en una empresa turística, donde hacía de traductora a visitantes extranjeros y por la tarde dando clases de ingles en Seigaku. Esto último fue de mucha risa para los chicos, con quienes me seguía viendo, Momo-sempai incluso me hacia sonrojar algunas veces diciendo que: "Con una profesora tan linda como tú, hubiera pasado exonerado", a lo que los demás se morían de la risa avergonzándome más.

Ese mismo año hicimos "LA FIESTA" con todas y sus letras mayúsculas, de jubilación para mi abuela, todos los del club de tenis de Seigaku vinieron, además de un par de alumnos fuera del club pero apegados a mi abuela. Fue más bien como uno de esos reencuentros de alumnos que se hacen, donde todos se ven después de muchos años, para mí fue algo por el estilo aunque my divertido. Mi abuela estaba muy contenta!, me hacia tan feliz verla así!. Y si ya sé lo que se preguntan, si fue Echizen y si ya el "maldito" quedo olvidado, ya había madurado y el rencor lo deje atrás, no valía la pena gastar energía en algo que no vale la pena. Nos vimos y no pasamos de un frio "Hola" y ya, solo supe que regreso a los .

Después de esto mi vida siguió tal y como estaba, ya tenía 23 años, un pequeño sobresalto fue que un lindo chico pelirrojo llamado Kintaro Toyama, me invito a salir, mi abuela estaba muy contenta por mí, en son de broma me decía "Cariño, ese chico esta de rechupete!, tuviera yo 30 años menos y te lo arranco de las manos!", a lo que las dos nos poníamos a reír como locas.

El día de la fulana cena, me andaba arreglando, junto con mi abuela había escogido el vestido que llevaría esa noche, un gran "Rojo Pasión" pues ella me decía que tenía que estar "preparada para matar". Ese día había estado algo preocupada por ella, la veía algo pálida y decaída, cuando le preguntaba si se encontraba bien ella me decía "tranquila cariño son achaques de vieja, solo preocúpate en comerte a ese bombón", por lo que no le di mucha importancia y lo deje pasar.

Estaba muy feliz!, el chico tal y como decía mi abuela era muy guapo!, parecía interesarse por mi realmente y teníamos mucho en común, por lo que veía la luz al final del túnel, después de lo que me había pasado en mi juventud con Ryoma.

Justo cuando ya salía por la puerta, lista para ir a encontrarme con Kintaro, escuche un gran estruendo en el piso superior de la casa, subí corriendo y en el baño de su habitación, vi a mi abuela en el suelo, temblando, llorando y quejándose de un dolor en el pecho. Rápidamente actué y llame corriendo a una ambulancia mientras que intentaba ayudarla. Fue horrible!, nunca en mi vida la había visto así!. Como pude la acosté en su cama, ya estaba algo mejor, y solo me insistía, hablando algo ronca en que me fuera mi cena, a lo que yo por supuesto le pedía que descansara y que ni lo pensara. Pronto escuche la ambulancia llegar, baje corriendo las escaleras a abrirle la puerta a los paramédicos, casi rodando por las escaleras, cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación de mi abuela, estaba teniendo un segundo ataque, pronto se abalanzaron sobre ella para ayudarla, uno de ellos me pidió que saliera de la habitación, pero yo no podía abandonarla, ella había estado para mí en todo momento y de la misma forma yo quería estar allí para ella.

El viaje a la clínica fue duro para ella, lo sé, no me separe de su lado en ningún momento, sostenía su mano mientras me decía a mi misma, que tenía que mantener la calma para poderla ayudar, que saldríamos de esto juntas, como toda la vida habíamos hecho.

Ya en el hospital solo vino la desesperante espera, no podía siquiera sentarme del ataque de nervios que tenia. Al cabo de un rato y sin saber cómo (aunque creo que eso tuvo que ver con que Sadaharu trabajaba en el mismo hospital como nutricionista), poco a poco empezaron a llegar los chicos, agradecí al cielo que estuvieran junto conmigo, pues me sentí apoyada e hizo la espera algo menos traumática, incluso entre bromas de que seguro "a Sumirecita le dio el ataque al verme vestida así" y que " a quien pensaba matar con ese vestido", estos chicos no cambian! y creo que por eso los quiero, a su extraño modo, intentaban tranquilizarme para que a mí no me diera un colapso.

Pero nadie me preparo para lo que me esperaba, mi segundo momento de "Feliz Tristeza" jamás lo olvidare, fue el momento en el que al salir el médico, se paro frente a nosotros y nos dijo que mi abuela había muerto. No reaccione, los chicos me veían extrañados, pero no me desplome, no llore, no hice nada, creo que aun estaba en estado de negación. Sé que alguno de ellos me tenía abrazada, y que otro me acompaño junto al médico para firmar los papeles de la clínica, pero ni siquiera recuerdo quienes eran.

Ellos se encargaron de los detalles del velorio y el entierro. Recuerdo que me llevaron a mi casa a buscar la ropa que le pondrían a mí abuela para velarla y para que yo misma me cambiara. Aun estaba en mi estado autista cuando llegue allí, solo sé que entre a su habitación, aun todo olía a ella, por instinto llegue al cajón en el que mi abuela guardaba su uniforme de entrenadora, y fue esa la ropa que acariciando y abrazando por última vez le di a alguno de los chicos para que llevara a la funeraria, se que la vida de mi abuela fue enseñar tenis así que estoy segura que esa era la ropa que a ella le hubiera gustado usar, para despedirse de este mundo.

Me cambie y frente al espejo solo veía a alguien pálida, sin brillo en los ojos y toda vestida de negro, muy diferente y distante de la otra Sakuno que había estado reflejada en el espejo.

El velorio fue para mí solo manchas de gente que pasaban a mí alrededor. Solo recuerdo percibir que los chicos estaban preocupados por algo y no entendía porque, hasta que entre Fuji, Momo y Eiji, me tomaron de las manos y me empujaron por la espalda medio a rastras para acercarme a la urna donde estaba mi abuela. Quise liberarme, y en ese entonces entendí que era lo que les preocupaba, yo aun no lloraba, no reaccionaba, solo era como un títere al que cualquiera podía manejar.

Me llevaron frente a ella y aun así no reaccione, me pareció solo algo mas pálida de lo normal, una sonrisa algo falsa en su rostro, pero igual solo parecía que estaba dormida. Así que me solté del agarre y fui a sentarme donde estaba sin moverme ni ver a nadie.

Así pase al día siguiente, apenas fui a casa a bañarme y cambiarme, no quise ni comer. En el carro de Fuji-sempai, veía por la ventana sin prestar atención realmente a algo, solo recuerdo decirle algo a Momo, acerca de Ryoma y su regreso de ., pero no preste atención, todo me daba igual, nada me importaba.

Llegue al lugar del entierro, el día estaba nublado, camine lentamente hasta donde sería llevado a cabo el acto. Todo paso como una película en frente de mí, vi a los chicos llorar, vi a muchas personas que aun no recuerdo, para después reparar realmente en como la urna se iba hundiendo, metro a metro. Yo solo sentía, frio y no sé porque no podía dejar de observar ese hecho. Finalmente todo termino, muchos me dijeron palabras que ya ni recuerdo. Los chicos insistían en llevarme a casa pero yo no quería, un deseo irrefrenable de quedarme en ese sitio me ataco de repente. Le pedí que dejaran sola, después de tanta insistencia y al ver que no podían conmigo, decidieron respetar mi decisión.

Solo cuando escuche al último auto irse, fue que reaccione, aunque solo me di cuenta cuando gotas de agua llenaban la palma de mis manos y aun no empezaba a llover, después entendí que eran mis lagrimas y fue que me desplome. Arrodillada frente a tumba de mi abuela llore, me sentía huérfana otra vez, aunque el dolor de la muerte de mis padres fue insignificante al lado del que sentía esta vez. Era la sensación más horrible del mundo, la mezcla de sentirte realmente solo y a la vez perder al ser más querido para ti en el mundo.

Poco a poco empezó a llover y yo aun no podía parar. De repente sentí que las gotas de lluvia ya no me azotaban, alguien ponía un chaleco a mí alrededor y un olor a perfume de hombre me impregno. Sentí que se arrodillaban a mi lado, me pasaban un brazo por los hombros y era atraída a un pecho fuerte, que me sirvió de apoyo, para desahogar toda la pena que llevaba por dentro.

Así estuve junto a esa persona creo yo por horas, no me percate del tiempo, solo sé que cuando estaba escampando y mis lagrimas ya se agotaban, subí la mirada, para ver quién era la persona que me sostenía. Frente a apareció un rostro que jamás me imagine ver. Era el rostro de _Ryoma Echizen_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, y que no me quieran matar por lo que le hice a Sumirecita, pero era un mal necesario n.n, ahora es que viene lo bueno, así que ls veo en el próx. Cáp. <strong>_

_**Jane n.n**_


End file.
